Number 1 (Tinchy Stryder song)
}}}} "Number 1" is a song written by Tinchy Stryder, N-Dubz and Fraser T. Smith, who is also responsible for the production, from the Tinchy Stryder album Catch 22. The song was released in the UK on April 20, 2009. Credit of the song is given to N-Dubz; however, it only features Tinchy Stryder and Dappy, the two other members of N-Dubz, who recorded their own verses of the song for their second studio album, Against All Odds. This version features Stryder's first verse but his second and third verses are replaced. The song is notably the first in UK chart history to get to number 1 entitled 'Number 1'. Writing and inspiration According to producer Fraser T Smith in an interview with HitQuarters, although Dappy was involved in the writing of the original song his appearance on the final version happened by accident, "I’d worked with him on a track called "Strong Again" ... and I wanted to work with him more because he’s an amazing talent. So 'Number 1' came about from a co-writing session. Dappy put the hook down and it sounded so good that we thought it had to stay." Reception "Number 1" has received positive reviews from Digital Spy and the BBC. David Balls of Digital Spy gave the song a positive review: :A savvy collaboration with urban pop trio N-Dubz, this offering places Tinchy's distinctively gritty vocals over shimmering disco beats and even throws in a few strings for good measure. The result, while catchy enough, falls a little short of its predecessor and will no doubt leave some grime enthusiasts claiming: "I don't understand how you're number one".http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/music/a152115/tinchy-stryder-ft-n-dubz-number-one.html BBC chart blog also gave the song a positive review: :N-Dubz. Everything they do raises a grin to my chops. Dappy's insistence on throwing in a "nah-nah-naiii-hee" as soon as his microphone is switched on is a brilliant pop thing. Tinchy's singy-raps, contrasting nicely with Dappy's rappy-singing. And I use the word 'contrasting' quite wrongly there. The song was awarded a 4 star rating.http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/chartblog/2009/04/tinchy_stryder_ft_ndubz_number.shtml Chart performance The song entered the UK Singles Chart at number one on April 26, 2009 selling 87,000 copies in its first weekhttp://www.digitalspy.co.uk/music/a156518/rascal-will-be-bestseller-of-the-year.html and beating competition from La Roux's "In for the Kill" (which had remained at number two the previous week) with over 20,000 copies, according to the All Around The World website.http://www.aatw.com/ The song spent three weeks at #1 before dropping to #2 in its fourth week, replaced at number one by "Boom Boom Pow" by The Black Eyed Peas. "Number 1" spent eighteen consecutive weeks in the top 40, and 38 weeks in the top 100. On BBC Radio 1's Chart Show, it was revealed that the track was the first song with the words "number one" in its title ever to reach number one in the UK charts. In Ireland, the song entered at number eight before rising to the top the following week. The song spent five weeks at the top.http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/music/a158544/tinchy-n-dubz-continue-irish-chart-reign.html Promotion Tinchy Stryder and Dappy, performed the song on GMTVhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuwxclZAZEY As well as performing the song on the entire N-Dubz's Uncle B Tour with all the members of the group.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uncle_B_Tour They performed the song at Radio 1's Big Weekend in Swindon, telling the crowd at the end "don't believe what the media say 'cos it ain't true" following rumours Dappy and Tinchy had had a major fallout over the credits for the song. They also performed the song together on BBC "Sound" in May 2009, BBC Switch Live in November 2009 and the MOBOs in Glasgow in September 2009. The pair also performed and were interviewed on T4 Stars of 2009(Channel 4). Music video The music video was directed by Emil Nava and Produced by Ben Pughhttp://www.nme.com/video/id/kNr8YSXrBJ8/search/Tinchy+Stryder The video features both Tinchy Stryder and Dappy but also has cameo appearances from Tulisa and Fazer of N-Dubz. It begins with Tinchy Stryder holding a Star In The Hood necklace and then begins singing the opening credits (introducing himself and N-Dubz) with all members of N-Dubz beside him. The video continues with Tinchy Stryder and Dappy dancing in front of various backgrounds while Stryder has various outfit changes. The video frequently cuts between scenes with both N-Dubz and Tinchy, two provocative female dancers and a string quartet. At one point in the video it features Tinchy Stryder standing in front of a giant Number 1. Towards the end it shows both Tinchy and Dappy with a background of stars. Formats and track listings ;UK CD single (2701362; April 20, 2009) # "Number 1" (Radio Edit) - 3:35 # "Number 1" (Bimbo Jones Remix) - 3:15 # "Number 1" (Remix feat. Kano) - 3:34 # "Stuck On My Mind" - 3:46 ;UK digital download (April 20, 2009) # "Number 1" - 3:35 # "Number 1" (Remix) Kano - 3:34 # "Number 1" (Bimbo Jones Remix) - 3:15 # "Number 1" (Hypasonic Remix) - 5:41 Charts End-of-year charts See also *List of number-one singles of 2009 (Ireland) *List of number-one singles from the 2000s (UK) *List of number-one R&B hits of 2009 (UK) References Category:2009 singles Category:Tinchy Stryder songs Category:N-Dubz songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:UK R&B Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles it:Number 1 (Tinchy Stryder)